Gungi
|name = Gungi |kanji = |romaji = Gungi |classification = Strategy Board Game |located in = Royal Palace of East Gorteau (A board/set of pieces; destroyed) |owned by = Meruem (A copy; Former) Known players: * Komugi (Former) * Meruem (Former) |manga debut = Chapter 244 |anime debut = Episode 102 (2011) (Mentioned; Visualization) Episode 103 (2011) (Actual item) |image gallery = yes}} Gungi ( , Gungi—lit. "Ceremony" or "Military Ceremony" ) is a two-player strategy board game from the Republic of East Gorteau.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 History Gungi was invented in the Republic of East Gorteau, where almost every citizen knows how to play it. For the last 15 years, there have been international Gungi tournaments, in which East Gorteau has won every year. Komugi is the third champion representing East Gorteau, having won tournaments for five consecutive years. Gameplay Gungi is played on a non-checkered gameboard with 81 squares arranged in a 9×9 grid. At the beginning of the game, players can choose how their pieces will be arranged on their side of the board. Additionally, pieces can be stacked on top of each other, adding a third dimension to the game. Up to two additional pieces can be stacked on top of a piece, for up to 3 pieces in a single column. There are 25 pieces for each player, one side black and one white. The objective is to get the "King" ( ) into checkmate. Pieces There are 13 different types of pieces and several stacked constructs: Plot Chimera Ant arc Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 245Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 246Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 247Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 248Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 249Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 250Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 255Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 256Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 257Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 261Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 267Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 268Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 270Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 294Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 297Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 301Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 303Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 304Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 310Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 313Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 314Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 317Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 Meruem plays Gungi as the fourth game to play (after chess, shogi and go) while he waits for the sorting. After being defeated by Komugi, he plays her and attempts to beat her for the rest of the month. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Trivia * "Gungi" is written as "軍儀", while "ant" as "蟻". The difference between the second kanji of "gungi" (儀) and the one for "ant" (蟻) is the radical: in the first case it is "亻", meaning "human", while in the latter it is "虫", meaning "insect". Since the game and, consequently, its name were created by the author, it is possible this is not a coincidence, but a subtle representation of how Meruem grew progressively closer to humans through his games with Komugi. * When the Soldier piece ( ; that is literally read as ヒョウ, hyō, which can commonly mean "leopard") was first used, in parallel Cheetu, a Chimera Ant cheetah (a feline similar to leopard), was starting to fight Morel. A little bit later, soon after the New Bow piece ( ) was introduced, Cheetu conjures a crossbow—an improvised new Nen ability. Intertextuality and References * Gungi was likely modeled after the Korean board game Janggi. Translations around the World References es:Gungi fr:Gun-gi ru:Гун-ги zh:軍儀棋 Category:Item